Feeling Alone
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: There was the serious storms in Denmark, but they appeared when Denmark disapeered, how does norway help? -not good at summary's DX-


It was strange indeed. Norway and Iceland were sitting on the couch when Iceland turned on the T.V. Just in time to hear the weather man announce the series of violent storms and rain in Denmark for the past few days. Norway tuned in to hear the T.V. Soon after that single sentence. They say the storm had come out of nowhere and has lasted for four days and nights. 'Four days ago... that's when Denmark had disappeared...' Norway thought to himself. The weather was always based on how that country or nation was feeling at the times. 'Violent storms... continuous raining... that usually portrays when a country or nation is crying, regretful, lonely, or depressed. Storms appear when the country or nation is angry, pissed, frustrated, or confused...' Norway was so deep in thought he didn't realize that someone had knocked on his front door. Seeing his older brother was not getting up to get the door, Iceland got up and answered the door to be greeted by Sweden. He moved out of the way so the larger nation had access to coming in if he pleased. Sweden walked in and Iceland soon closed the door behind him. Norway still lost in his own thoughts jumped slightly as he was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the larger nation staring down at him. "Have you seen the weather in Denmark?" Sweden said with no emotion to his voice as usual.

"Yea... I just did... I wonder if that's why Denmark suddenly disappeared a few days ago..." Norway said, not letting the slight bit of worry creep into his voice.

The look Sweden had in his eyes suggested that they went to Denmark's house. Norway nodded, grabbed a jacket, and headed out with Sweden twords the Danish man's house. A strong wind hit the duo as they stepped into Denmark. Denmark's house was not to far from the border which Norway silently thanked for once and then set out again to the house. When they reached it, The heavy rain had completely soaked the two but they paid little to no attention to it and walked up to the house. Norway noticed every window's curtains where shut tightly, not allowing light to pass through giving that the Danish man had Dark Red curtains, allowing the room either to be red or no light. Sweden tried opening the door but it was locked. They both knew Sweden could not knock down the door because he tried a few years ago and had little to no success. They tried the back door which was also locked. 'It's not like him to isolate himself away from everyone...' Norway thought to himself which he seemed to be doing a lot today. The two tried getting Denmark to open the door, but no response came from the other side. They knew he was there because the house was locked up so tightly and they heard the shuffling of someone moving under a blanket. They soon decided to leave and try to come up with a way to get the Danish man to talk to them.

Three more days had passed and nothing changed in Denmark. They only got worse. Floods destroyed towns, lightning started fires that didn't last long but destroyed many things, and all the Nordics could do at the moment... was sit back and watch. They all started becoming concerned for the Danish man. Never had they seen him this upset and for this long too add on top of this. They all would sit together to share idea's of how to get to Denmark. They soon resorted to Finland's lock picking skill's, but unfortunate that failed. They had made some progress because one day Denmark had yelled at them to stop coming and leave him alone. They tried even harder when Denmark's population started dropping. If the people of Denmark died out, so would he. They had to get to him before that happened. Iceland then came to the conclusion that usually whenever Denmark was sad he would talk to Norway, and no one else. Maybe it was because Norway always had someone else with him when they tried to get him out or them in. Maybe that's what they needed to try. Soon after that conversation Norway found himself standing alone staring at the door that separated him and Denmark. He knocked twice and waited. No sound. He knocked again and had to practically shout over the storm behind him.

"Denmark, it's Norway! I came alone so please, let me in!" Norway waited a few seconds before his heart stopped as he heard footsteps coming twords the door, a soft 'click' of the lock turning, then the footsteps disappeared. Norway slowly turned the handle to show it was unlocked, opened the door, stepped in, locked and closed the door behind him. Knowing Denmark if he found out he hadn't locked the door and the other Nordics came into the house without his permission, his mood would worsen dramatically. 'I guess Iceland was right when he said he would only open his door if I was alone'. He soon scanned the room. No sign of him. He moved into the living room to see a figure laying under a blanket in the dark with only the light from the small fire giving light off onto the room. He stepped closer to Denmark to see him better. His normally spiked hair was lying flat with his blanket tucked up all the way to his chin, staring blankly at the fire, face wet from tears most likely. Its a sight Norway had never actually seen...

Norway just stood there shocked at the image in front of him. Denmark had cried. Not even when Sweden had rammed a sword thorough his stomic had he shed a tear. Then what hurt him even worse than that? What pain had he felt that resulted into him crying for a week strait now? These questions pounded in Norway's head so much his head hurt. He walked in front of the figure and squatted down so they were eye level. "Denmark, What's wrong?" Norway asked in a little harsher tone than he intended to ask in. Silence, no noise from Denmark. "Denmark, answer me." Norway said in a sharper tone. The only response he had gotten from the older man was eye movement, when they flickered form the fire to him then back to the fire. That was his no talking way of saying 'I don't want to talk'. Norway sighed and ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair. He softly heard Denmark speak, "you should change out of those clothes, you'll get sick, There's something upstairs that you can change into."

Really? Denmark was depressed beyond repair right now and he was worried about him? Norway sighed and got up to do as he said. As soon as he came back to the room where the Danish man was, he was surprised to see the man sitting up strait on the couch. The look of the man told Norway he hadn't eaten anything in about a week. He sighed loudly and walked into the kitchen to prepare something for him. He walked to him with a bowl of soup and handed it to him. Denmark stared at him for a minute before he took the bowl and started eating. Even though he had been under a blanket and laying in front of a fire for the past week, he was freezing. But, when he had eaten the warm soup Norway gave him, his body warmed instantly. He finished the bowl, finally realizing he was hungry, and set the empty bowl onto the table in front of him. Norway took the chance to sit next to Denmark on the couch and decided to as him again. "Denmark, please, tell me what's wrong." He said again, this time in the softer tone he intended the first time. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Denmark finally broke the silence.

"Everyone..."

That time it took Norway a few minutes to process what he had said. "Everyone? How could it be everyone?" He thought he said in his head but actually said it out loud.

"Everyone hates me, especially you and Sweden. I'm not even sure why I let you in... but I knew you guys would continue on trying to get in so I guess it was now or later.." Denmark said, wrapping the blanket further over his body as the warmth left his body and the cold soon came back. Norway sat there speechless. For the first time in his entire life had he regretted every cruel thing he said to the male. 'Mainly you and Sweden' rang through his head. He was one of the major reasons he was thrown into a depression. He could feel the weight of it start to tug on his heart with an emotion trying to break out that he's been trying to dismiss for years now. The feeling of love twords the man. But now it feels like its literally being ripped by the simple words that came out of the Dane's mouth. Norway refocused into the world when he felt a tear drop from the older male land on his hand. He looked up to see Denmark's face hidden but tears falling from his lower face onto the blanket and Norway's hand. Norway then did something that many people never thought he was capable of. He embraced Denmark in a hug.

Denmark's body stiffened from the sudden hug from the smaller male. Even Denmark was thrown off by the kindness of Norway before resting his head on Norway chest. Norway Just held him. It usually was Sweden who had to comfort the male and hadn't that slightest clue what to say. One thing came to mind but he refused to say it. Norway just held Denmark. Part of him he could feel that he didn't want to let go, but he did. Denmark didn't sit up. By the way his body was next to soundless and motionless and by the way his breaths were even. Denmark fell asleep in his embrace. Norway sighed and shifted the male so he was laying back on the couch, covered him up and left him alone. He looked out the window to see that the storm had lightened up. Not a lot or dramatically, but it had. It was then he jumped ten feet in the air when the phone he long forgotten he brought with started ringing its loud tune throught the house. "Shit!" He cursed out loud as he scrambled to get the phone out of the pocket. When he did he opened it, then looking back at the still sleeping figure and sighed in relief because it had not woken him. He brought the phone up to his ear as he stepped into another room, "Hello?" he said in a irritated tone.

"Norway! You haven't come back yet! Did he let you in?" The very loud Finland said on the other end of the phone making Norway hold the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Yea, he did. He also told me what was going on with him," Norway said, hiding the sadness in is voice.

"What's wrong with Meester Denmark! Why do you sound sad? Is it something you or Meester Sweden did?" Finland said worriedly. Obviously him trying to hide his sadness didn't work.

"He thinks no one cares about him, mostly me and Sweden because he's known us for so long and all we did was push him away when he tried to get closer..." Norway felt tear tugging to fall down his face but quickly wiped them away before they had a chance to. He next knew what Finland was going to ask. "I can't let you guys in." He said in his normal tone.

"But why?" He practically yelled into the phone. Again, Norway had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Because he doesn't want to talk to anyone else, it's hard enough to get him to open up to me now."

"Fine, but I want to see him soon!" Finland chirped before hanging up the phone. Norway sighed and shut his phone and felt someone drape their arms around him. Knowing the only other person in the house was Denmark, he said in a soft voice, "What Denmark?" No response. "Denmark?" He asked again but then heard the still steady sound of his breaths. He had slept walked. Its lightened the weight on his heart somewhat because Denmark only sleep walks when he wanted something. He would walk to him and hold it. He felt his face heating up when he realized that the thing Denmark wanted was him. He managed to get Denmark upstairs and into his bed. He tried laying him down on the bed, but with him still holding onto his arm, pulled Norway down with him. He laid there on top of Denmark. He couldn't move because the Danish man had him in a tight embrace. When he rolled over to the side, Norway was taken with. The soft 'thud' of his body hitting the bed seemed to not affect the sleeping man. Norway sighed knowing he was going to be there for awhile. About an hour later he fund himself yawning. 'whats the harm of falling asleep here, its not like I can leave. If he asks why I was sleeping with him ill simply tell him he wouldn't let me go and I had gotten tired. Its the truth.' He yawned again. He found himself snuggling closer to The Dane and falling asleep in his warm embrace.

It was the next day that Norway woke up to Denmark no longer laying beside him. He shot up strait and scanned the room. He wasn't there. It was only before he was about to dart out the bedroom door to look for something had he noticed something. The curtains were open and the storm had died down. Denmark's mood was improving. He smiled to himself softly. He was getting better, that's what mattered and truly made him happy at the time. He jumped about ten feet in the air when he felt a wet hand on top of his head, followed by Denmark's unique laugh that somehow made Norway's heart skip a beat. He looked behind him to see Denmark with a smile on his face laughing. Water running down his face and chest signaling he was just in the shower. Norway then spun his head back around when he felt his face heat up intensely when he realized Denmark was only standing there with a towel hanging around his wast. "I'll be down stairs." He said quickly as he slipped past Denmark and down the hall and stairs quickly. He settled into the living room before he thought he should make breakfast. He headed into the kitchen then realized how limited the Dane's food supply was at the time. He heavily sighed, walked to the stairs and yelled up to Denmark, "Denmark! I'm going shopping, ill be back!" He waited a minute before he heard Denmark yell back, "Alright!" He smiled softly, grabbed his jacket, pulled up the hood, grabbed a key to the house, opened, re-locked the door, and headed out.

About an hour later he unlocked the door and walked in, using his foot to close the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and set down the things in the kitchen and started preparing Lunch. When he finished and was about to call Denmark to eat, he felt a pair of arm snake around his chest. He then soon after words felt the Dane's head on his shoulder. "What Denmark?" Norway said softly.

"Thank you..." The words were so quiet that he barely heard them.

"For what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"For helping me..." He then felt him kiss his cheek. He turned a deep red and felt his face burn.

"Your welcome, even all I did was get you to open your damn door." He said jokingly. Denmark then soon laughed at that, took his plate from in front of him and went into the living room. Norway then drank some cold water to get the heat and color out of his face, took his plate and soon sat next to Denmark who was eating. Norway kept feeling like he was forgetting to do something or forgot to do something. It's then he realized his mistake when he heard the front door open and Finland's loud voice...

Denmark looked over his shoulder just in time for Finland to enter the room. Denmark set his plate down on the table and stood up to yell at him to leave but Finland ran up and hugged him. This surprised Denmark sending them both crashing to the ground. The look on Denmark's face proven that this was not what he had expected. Finland was hugging him tightly practically screaming into his ear how worried he was. When they finally got up Sweden and Iceland the walked into the room. They both look like relief washed over them. Iceland even came up and hugged him and Sweden patted his back. Denmark felt a huge smile spread across his face as he hugged the younger nation's back. Norway let a smile spread across his face as he felt that his mistake of not locking the door not so much as a mistake as he thought. They all sat down on the couch and talked. More like Denmark explained why he had done what he'd done. Norway, already knowing the story, stared out the window. His heart lightened as he watched the last of the storm clouds disappear out of sight and rays of light finally shedding through the clouds. He smiled to himself feeling how tired he actually was from all the worrying he had done over the past week and a half, he leaned his head onto the couch. I didn't take his long to fall into a deep sleep. Denmark chuckled and ruffled his hair. He picked up the younger nation and asked for someone to open the door for him. When Iceland opened the door for him Sweden spoke up, "Where are you taking him?"

"I'm walking all of you home!" Denmark said with a grin on his face. "Besides I need to go out walking, I haven't moved much this past week and a half so I'm stiff." He walked out heading twords Norway's house. Sweden and Iceland looked at each other. Finland on the other hand ran to catchup with Denmark. The two exchanged glaces once more before running to catch up to them.

Once walking everyone back to their houses, Denmark set off back home. When he walked in and shut the door behind him, leaving the door unlocked, he then went around and opened up all the curtains, and flopped back onto his bed. He smiled softly as he thought how much everyone had actually cared for him. Especially Norway. He had cared the most actually... It warmed his entire body thinking that one thought as he thought he truly loved The younger nation. He smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.

- THE END!


End file.
